villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leatherback
Leatherback is a massive Kaiju and a major antagonist in the 2013 film Pacific Rim. Leatherback is designated a category 4 Kaiju because of its size, strength, and high toxicity levels. Leatherback and its Kaiju bretheren, Otachi, are sent through the breach by the Precursors, in order to track down and assassinate human scientist, Newton Geizsler, after he learns the details of the Kaiju's origins. Its vocal sound effects were provided by Scott Martin Gershin. Biography Leatherback first appears after coming through the breach and attacking Cherno Alpha as the giant mech battles Otachi. The creature easily destroys Cherno with its brute strength by smashing the control center with its fists and killing the crew inside. After dealing with Cherno Alpha, Leatherback fires its EMP weapon at the other Jaeger that is now battling Otachi, Striker Eureka. The EMP blast shuts down all of Strikers systems leaving it completely powerless and allowing Otachi to head into the city of Hong Kong. Leatherback then begins to cirlce and seemingly taunts the helpless crew of Striker Eureka, before one of the pilots, Herc Hanson, fires a flare into one of the creature's eyes in a last ditch effort to keep it from reaching Hong Kong. Before an enraged Leatherback can deliver the final death strike to Striker, fellow Jaeger, Gipsy Danger arrives and halts Leatherback's attack, saving Striker and its pilots. Enraged (likely because Precursors, who presumably sees Gipsy Danger via drift with Leatherback shocked with Jaeger's return), the massive Kaiju starts off the battle against Gipsy with the upper hand, using its size and strength to keep the mech off balance. Eventually Leatherback picks Gipsy up in the air and violently launches it into the docks of Hong Kong. Leatherback then charges Gipsy of a second attack, but Gipsy's pilots, Raleigh and Mako, are able to adapt to Leatherback's brutal style and begin to gain the upper hand. Gipsy using a massive crane and several cargo containers, viciously beats the Kaiju down. Leatherback, enraged by the beating, once agin charges Gipsy and attempts to push the Jaeger back into the ocean in order to destroy it the same way it had Cherno Alpha earlier. Raleigh, noticing the tactic, charges Gipsy's plasmacaster and empties an entire clip into Leatherback's chest and side which resluts in the beast losing and arm and eventually falling down dead. Raliegh wanting to be sure of the creature's death, "checks for a pulse", by releasing another barrage of cannon fire which almost completely obliterates Leatherback's remains. Aftermath Its demise presumably enraged the precursors, as they immediately proceed to hasten and deploy an even more stronger and cunning Kaiju to finish what they started... Gallery pacific rim leatherback close up thunder by brawl2450-d6ayuys.jpg|Leatherback, staring down the pilots of the disabled Jaeger Striker Eureka. Leatherback charging.jpg|Preparing for battle. Leatherbackeyes.jpeg|Close up of the creature's six eyes. PRLeatherbackConcept800.jpg|Concept art of Leatherback. leatherback-pacific-rim.jpg|Pacific Rim official movie poster featuring Leatherback. Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Vandals Category:Alternate Reality Villains